Hotel in California
by ahvs
Summary: Submitted for the Daa!Daa!Daa! 5th year Anniv. Contest: It is an unknown Hotel in CA wherein its a place where every person should never go, a place where you will realize how important you’re life is and a place where you will call 'hell', why? Just R&R.
1. Hotel 11:11

**HOTEL IN CALIFORNIA  
**Submitted for the Daa!Daa!Daa! 5th year Anniversary Contest.  
_by: Ahvs_

**Introduction:**

I don't know what this thing was, but it wasn't a ghost that's for sure. It was some sort of force, some kind of a monster or a devil? It had killed all of us, but of course I'm not dead, that's why I'm here writing this story. We went into a place where every person should never go, a place where you will realize how important you're life is and a place where you will call -- 'hell'. The trauma is still lingering in my streams. I don't know if this truly happened but I know it wasn't an illusion and not even a nightmare, but rather a surprise - a bad turnout surprise, why? It's because…

**  
--+--**

It all started when Miyu and I was about to go to Florida to meet and visit her parents. But in such weird scenario, the flight ticket that we received was in way to California. For no apparent reason, we don't know how it happened. Florida? California? Sounds similar, right? But unlikely syllables. Miyu's parent apologized because they haven't double check the ticket before sending it to us. But before they do, we're already in California.

"Mom! How come, you send us a wrong ticket? We're here in Los Angeles, California wherein we should be there in Florida? This is weird. Why you didn't double check the ticket before sending it to us?! What should we do?! We're on the unfamiliar place. I don't know how we can survive, GHAD!!!" Miyu was busy yelling her mom over her cellphone while 'me' of course - covering my ears.

Miyu should also be blamed because she also didn't check the flight ticket before we enter in the plane. She didn't even distinguished the place that we are going to and of course I'm confident that we're going to Florida not even checking to my known clumsy, idiot companion that we are heading to a wrong country. But how will I able to concentrate when she is with me? ---- Naaaa… Never mind, all of us should be blame, coz' we're all stupid!

After long yelling and scolding conversation, Miyu's parents decided to fly here in California to meet us. They told us to check first in a hotel near air-terminal so that they will able to locate us easily when they came. Miyu was so disappointed on her parent's decision. Her face cannot be draw due to anger. I didn't talk to her unless she does it first. I don't want also to make an argument with her.

I don't know how to react in the situation; I just smile as I look at the positive side of that mistake. Though this is not the place that we should be, at least we saw the beautiful country of California.

**--+--**

The sun is already set when we arrived in the so called Golden State. Cold wind breeze from the West side of the coast and a warm smell of a dessert flower scented all over the place. We don't know where to go and where to stay. We're both hungry and tired but hungriness and tiredness came to pass as we saw and amazed at the lovely sight of LA. There's a lot of shimmering lights decorated in the whole city which make every tourist tempted to get inside every establishments.

We tried to look for the nearest Hotel near the Air-Terminal. We roamed our sight and then it stopped on a flickering light of the inn- 'the Hotel 11:11'.

It's a 20 story building. The hotel has a very nice with great ocean view. It stood at the back of the sea and because the sun is already set, the color of the hotel looks red and glowing. There was a beach that they owned wherein they let the people who stayed in there 'go swim and play'. The hotel was surrounded by the very beautiful garden. It was perfect and very tempting for anyone else to see.

We went inside the lodge. The lobby inside was so huge and shiny. Miyu and I can't able to avert ourselves from being startled. Totally the hotel was so surprising, attractive and magnificent.

"Welcome ma'am, sir in Hotel 11:11, the pride of Golden State. Come and be amazed."

We smiled at the greeter, then we walk straight to the front lobby and asked the receptionist for affordable rooms that they have. The receptionist checked the available rooms in her computer database. We wait til' the system loads when suddenly four Japanese guy (one girl and three boys) came inside and asked for four rooms.

We haven't finished our business when the receptionist happily greeted them and hurriedly checked again her database. She found only 4 available rooms and it's located at the 4th floor. All of us decided to take those rooms and divide ourselves into four so that we can able to allocate it all. I decided to share a room with Miyu while the two (one boy and one girl) share same room and others take the rest of the units.

Miyu opposed on what I've confirmed. Again she is mad. I explained to her that even I, don't like to share a room with her. And the reason why I chose to share a room with her is because we don't have time to look for another place and if we do that, we will leave wandering in the large street of LA. There's no other choice but to get that room, we're both tired and we need is a better sleep and rest.

After that long explanation, Miyu agreed but still she doesn't like it.

"Room 1-D, for you young man! Thank you for choosing Hotel 11:11. Enjoy your stay!" The receptionist gave the key to me. I took it and put it in my pocket. And then she distributed the other sets 1-A, 1-B and 1-C.

**--+--**

We are hungry at that time, so we decided to eat first before we go to our room. We went in there so called cafeteria.

While walking, people inside the hotel kept staring us. A kind of look as if there's something wrong on our face. Of course, I gave them also a fierce look in return. Then I heard one of the guy whom we met in the lobby whispered on his buddy, "Hey dude, I like that little blonde, she looks hot." - "Hold on pal, she's just a kid." The other one whispered then they both laughed.

I frowned on what I heard and I stare back at them. They just smiled at me in return. Probably Miyu didn't hear it, coz' she's busy talking again to her mom over the phone. I don't like what I've heard, specially the 'hot' word. Maybe if that guy makes some bad move to Miyu, he'll definitely receive a hard punch from me. Truly, I'll show him what the hell looks like, hahahaha! Anyway, why am I saying this? Naaaa, forget it…

The cafeteria inside the hotel was a self-service restaurant. We look for a table good for two and then I took the initiative to take an order because my companion was out of her mind. As I was ordering the food in the bar, a guy whom we met in the lobby, the one who said a 'hot' word came to Miyu and does some chatting with her. Of course the idiot also does the same, even though she didn't know whom she is talking to. I scratched my head as I look at their direction. I stamped my fingers in the table as I wait for the vendor to give my orders.

As I get our food I rushed to our table and dropped harshly the tray in the stall in front of them. The two stunned on what I did. I guess I lost my manners again! Well, WHO CARES!

"Anyway, I talk to you later. Nice meeting you!" said that annoying guy. Miyu smiled at him in return. Goodness! I hate her when she does that to other guys. I frowned as I took my sit. I want to say anything, but who am I to get mad? I just sighed as I wash out all my exasperation.

"Do you know the guy whom you're talking to?" I suddenly asked her.

"So!" that's all she answered. Grrrr! She makes me irritated. What else I can say. I'm just asking. Is it bad to ask? I just wonder why all guys easily attracted to her? You won't see any special something to her. What kind of aura does she have to make every man fall to her so easily? Hmmm… hey wait a minute, did I say all guys? I mean not almost… and I'm not one of them. Hmpf!

**--+--**

After we ate our dinner, we decided to go to our room. We go straight to the Elevator and hit the 4th button. The four people came also inside the lift and smiled on us. Without further ado they introduced themselves one by one.

One is a girl named **Yuuna** (21 years old). I should say she's one of those pretty primp kind of girl. She's tall, abnormal tall for a girl, burgundy hair, blue eyes, and always wore miniskirts and spaghetti straps.

The other one was a guy named **Ryuu** (23 years old). Ryuu was Yuuna's boyfriend. He was about the same way, just the guy version of Yuuna, brown hair, tall and brown eyes.

Third is **Ren** (19 years old). Yuuna's brother. He's a nerd pure and simple, he dressed with pretty much anything that looked good to him and he didn't care what people may think on the way he dressed.

Forth is **Kenta** (20 years old), he was one of those kind of so called black sheep, dark hair, medium height, average weight. Looks like drug addict. He has lots of tattoos all over his body which makes it visible in his arms and he has lots of pierced earring in his ears and nose. He's the one who talk to Miyu in the resto and the one that I heard saying odd words. I should say he's nothing.

We appreciate to meet them except for Kenta. Of course I didn't show them that I was totally pissed off to him.

"Anyway, are you two dating?!" asked Kenta to Miyu smilingly. "So what are you doing in hotel… don't tell me you gonna do mushy mushy thingy!!! Hahahaha!" Kenta teased. I looked at him in annoyance. Truly, this guy makes me angry.

Then suddenly Yuuna hit his head. "How come you're thinking such green as that huh! Can't you see they're too young?!" then she snob on us and crossed her arms.

"Anyway, how old are you?" Ryuu asked me.

"We're both 15!" I said.

"and… you're dating?" he continued.

"Hey bro! You're asking the same thing!!!" Ren reacted.

"NO! We're cousins!" Miyu replied quickly. I was struck on her reply. Then I saw Kenta smiling sheepishly.

"Oh I see! But you don't look the same. That's great!" Ryuu said. "Anyway if you two got any problem, just buzz us. We're willing to help you, okay!?"

Then Yuuna elbowed Ryuu's stomach and said, "Stop intriguing them… mind your own business." Then the door of the elevator opened. We all stepped out on the lift and went to our respective rooms. They all bid goodbye to us.

Yuuna and Ryuu stay at Rm 1-A, Ren at 1-B and Kenta at 1C.

**--+--**

I took the keys in my pocket and insert it in the door knob. I slowly open the door and entered. The room was simple yet elegant. There were two rooms located on the right side, a small living room in the front area and a small dining hall on the left. The floors are carpeted and the walls were fully furnished by light colorful wallpapers.

As we enter in the room, I felt sudden strange. As I walked in it, I didn't feel safe, I felt like something was watching us – a kind of spirit. I didn't ask Miyu if she felt this feeling also, coz I don't want to scare her. But I believe there was something strange in that room, and later I found that out.

Miyu's phone rang again. It's her mom calling. Angriness enveloped her face again. After a second she suddenly shouted, "I HATE YOU, MAMA!!!" then she threw her phone on the wall. It crushed and broke into pieces. I did not ask her what happen but she explained to me that her parents wouldn't able to be here tomorrow because of some emergency issues in their work.

Miyu cried in pain, she was so disappointed. She run in one of the room and slammed the door firmly.

I didn't able to utter a single word so I just sat for a moment in a sofa looking at every corner of the place. What a day! I slapped my head as I recall what an unlucky day we had. I decided to take a shower. I stood up from my sitting position when a sudden voice hit my ear and said in an ominous screechy tone _"You'll never leave"_ - but I didn't pay much attention to it, because I think it was just my mind playing on me. I'm tired all day and all I what is rest, so I just ignore it and entered in the bathroom.

**--+--**

Now it's 11:11pm. The first sign of so called spirit attacked happened. The incident occurred in Rm. 1-A, where Yuuna and Ryuu were staying. I'm done bathing and what I am doing is lying on my bed, ready to take a nap. I almost fell asleep when I heard Yuuna screamed,

"OH MY GOD...AHHHH!!!"

Yuuna screamed at the top of her lungs, even from 100 feet away and behind a closed door, I heard her scream. I jumped at the coach and ran to their room. I peaked for a moment before entered in her room, I gasped on what I saw. Ren and Kenta came running also to Yuuna's room and without wavering, they went inside.

There we saw Yuuna's left leg enveloped by thick running blood. She's crying as she tried to explain what happened to her. She said she was just shaving her legs when she accidentally came up all the way to the second layer of her skin. Blood flooded out on her legs where she had cut accidentally. She was crying horribly. Ren and Kenta went to her and picked her up but Yuuna couldn't able to stand or walk; she went limp. Suddenly a strong cracked was heard. Yuuna's bone legs cracked and came out on her skin that causes her left leg to cut into two.

I gasped on what I saw. I cover my mouth. Ren and Kenta were struck on what happened to their friend. Yuuna screamed to death as she saw her left leg on the ground. Lots blood came out on her cut leg, her face went pale. She cried dreadfully then after a few second - she passed out. She died.

Ryuu came into the room shouting and yelling on us. "What did you do to her!!!" he shouted horribly.

"W-we d-didn't do anything, p-pal. We're just helping my sis… when she… when she… when she ---" Ren said trembling. He still can't believe on what he saw. His sister is dead. She faced a horrible death.

Ryuu ran to Yuuna and lifted her up. He was crying while holding Yuuna's body. His chin was trembling and tears started rolling down his face like a waterfall. Then after a second, he suddenly dropped the body. Yuuna's body crashed and dropped like a large bag of sand to the ground.

Then Ryuu quickly grabbed a knife and before any of us could react - he slit his throat. He didn't do it fast, he did it slow. First he shoved it in about 1 ½ inches and then slowly went across on the other end of his neck until it got to the other side. His face didn't change at all. I think it wasn't him, I think something was controlling him. He killed himself.

I don't know what to do. I don't know what's going on. Ren and Kenta were still shocked. They didn't even bother to move on their standing position. I slapped my face to wake myself up. I looked at every corner of the room then I saw a telephone hanging on the wall. I reached the phone and dial the lobby number. But there's no dial tone. I took my cellphone in my pocket but before I pressed the number, there's no signal indicated in the screen of my phone. I started to panicked.

I shrugged Ren and Kenta's shoulder to make them conscious from being shock. When suddenly Kenta screamed and shook me and Ren.

"Dead!!! They are dead!!! Yuuna and Ryuu are dead! OH MY GOD!!! We didn't kill them, right!? DO WE??? I'm just standing here and looking at them. OH GOD!!! IT'S HORRIBLE! THIS IS HORRIBLE!!! We need to call a POLICE!!! Or else we might be accused that we killed them." He reacted late.

He kept shaking us. So, I struggled and shrugged his hands off with me and shouted, "I DID IT! BUT THERE'S NO DIAL TONE!"

"H-how about let's t-try to use our r-respective r-room p-phones. M-maybe there's, maybe there's dial tone in-in there…" Ren suggested still heavily trembling.

We all agreed and sprinted out to our rooms. I look at phone inside, but I didn't find any. I go to my room but still there wasn't. So I thought maybe in Miyu's room.

I ran to her door and knocked many times. But she didn't respond. I called up her name but still she didn't answer. I grabbed the door knob and twisted it – it's not closed.

I open the door. Miyu wasn't inside. It was empty. Miyu wasn't there. But I know she went inside. I saw her.

I roamed my sight and called her name many times. I looked at her if she's under the bed, inside the closet, in the bathroom but she's not there. I also looked for the phone but there is none.

I held my head. I felt I'm going crazy. No it can't be… she should be here. But where the heck she will go? I was about to get out of her room when I suddenly slipped on the floor. My back and head banged to the ground but I didn't feel its pain because of what I saw – above.

Miyu was glued on the ceiling with arms wide spread. Her eyes are shot and she is breathing heavily. I trembled as I called out her name. Then her eyes quickly opened, she looked at me fiercely as if she's going to kill me. But then she blink, she blink so many times and then suddenly she realized that she was stuck at upper limit of the room. She screamed. Then inch by inch she was unfastened and then fell. Good thing I caught her. After that, she fainted.

**--+--**

Ren and Kenta went rushing inside our room and said in nuisance, "We have no phone inside!"

"Me too!" I said.

"We better tell this incident to the building management." Kenta said panicking.

"Yah, let's go down." Then I gently laid Miyu on her bed.

"Anyway, Kanata!" Ren cut. "What happened to your cousin?"

I sighed deeply and said, "You never gonna believe this… when I came in… I saw her attached in the ceiling."

"WHAT?!?!" Ren and Kenta shouted.

"This place is weird… I sense it. There's something living in here… it's some kind of force, a spirit. A bad spirit!" I said to them but I'm afraid that they won't believe me.

"Kanata! Do you have third eye?" Kenta asked curiously. I don't know if he is joking or what.

"Kanata, we need to go out in this place, immediately!" Ren interrupted.

"Yah I guess so. Okay you guys go down and asked for help. Then I rather stay here and keep an eye on our friends." Kenta decided.

"What? Why we!?" I said.

"You should obey my command coz I'm older than you two." Kenta said.

"No! I rather stay!" I demanded. I really don't want him to stay with Miyu. What if she does something bad to her? We never know. "I rather stay here!" I said firmly.

"Come on, pal! Don't be so coward! GO!" Kenta said to me.

"Common Kanata, let's go! We don't have time" Ren pulled me out of the room. I didn't able to shrug his arms, he was so strong. So I just decided to go on the flow, and left Miyu on the hands of the unknown protector…

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Rationalization

**HOTEL in CALIFORNIA**

_  
_We left Kenta and Miyu on the room. We dashed out on the elevator and pushed the down button. We are almost standing there for almost a minute but the elevator door doesn't open. We pushed so many times the down button but still it wasn't opening. We tried to use the exit door but there's a lot of stuff and huge metal covering the passage way. There's no way out - only the elevator.

We return back to the lift and hit again so many times the down button. But still the door wasn't opening.

"DAMMIT!!!" Ren shouted and kicked the door.

I ran to the nearest window. I looked downward of the building to see if there is a ladder for us to go down but I was shocked on what I saw. There's no land nor water surrounds the inn but rather - it was floating in the air.

I called Ren to look also at the window. He was stunned on what he saw. We almost lost our strength on what's going on. We don't know what's happening. If I'm the only person who sees that maybe I gone crazy. But Ren also sees it, meaning it's not an illusion but rather it's true.

**--+--**

We decided to go back to our room. We are almost weak. We've almost lost our strength. We're hopeless, though we just ran back and forth to the elevator and looked at the window.

When we're about 100 meters from our room, I startled as I heard Miyu's scream. I run as fast I could to go into our assigned room. I grabbed the doorknob but couldn't able to twist it. It was locked. I shouted Kenta's name. Ren also did the same. We're trying to open the door. Ren pushed the door using his left shoulder. But he didn't able to crush it. I help him. We tried to do it for almost 5 times and on the sixth - finally the door open.

"What's up now?" Kenta greeted as he sat on the coach crossed legged.

I held his collar and asked him, "Why you're not opening the door!?"

"Why would I open it, you didn't even knock." He retorted.

"We did… it's almost a minute and we almost crashed this damn door. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIYU, HA!?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"What the heck you are talking about? I didn't do anything to your cousin! She's just sleeping inside her room!" Kenta retorted.

I didn't believe him. So I ran on Miyu's room. I saw her lying on her bed, same position as I left her.

"What's up with you, pal!? What the heck you think I'm gonna do something bad on her? We're all in a bad situation right now, yet you think I'm gonna do something like that! GHAD! You're head was flooded by lots veggies! What-the-hell!" He shouted and kicked the chair in front of him.

"I'm sorry!" that's all I can say. I misinterpreted him. But I know I heard Miyu scream. I asked Ren but he shrugged his shoulder, he's not sure if he truly heard it.

"WHAT!? So why you're also panicking?" I asked him.

"Sorry pal! I'm scared on that time! I thought somebody is coming to us. That's why I help you crashed the door" he replied non-sense.

"FINE! What a great story!" Kenta raised his two arms irritably and sat on the sofa. He took a one stick of cigarette from his pocket and lit it with a lighter. "So, what now? How can we get out in here?" he asked us as he blew the smoke in front of our face.

"We didn't make it." answered Ren.

"What do you mean, you didn't make it?" Kenta asked still puzzled on what's going on.

I explained to him that what we've done everything just to get out from this floor but we failed. We also told him what we saw on the window. Kenta couldn't believe on what he had heard. He tried to see all the windows in the floor to make sure that if we said was all true. He was shocked on what he had seen. Kenta almost got crazy as he ate the cigarette that he was holding. He dropped his knees on the floor. He held his face and messed up his hair. He almost went insane as he growled hopelessly. "We gonna die in here! WE ALL GONNA DIE IN HERE!" he said with a bit tone of disgrace.

**--+--**

That night was the worst nightmare happened to my life. I thought that if Yuuna and Ryuu had gone first without somebody killing them. Maybe if that also happened to me, I don't think I could even make it and I don't know if I will survive.

I sat on the floor at Miyu's room. This is my first time to become scared almost in my entire life. I know I'm brave but I don't know if I'm still brave enough to overcome my fear. Then the same voice of the same person whom I heard awhile ago whispered again to my ear. But this time it was different, it sounded more friendly but crazy, _"You'll never leave!"_

Miyu woke up and she was shocked as she saw me in her room. "What are you doing in here? HAVEN'T you got any ROOM for yourself!? Get out!" she still mad.

I didn't tell any word to her, I just dashed out of her room and sat again on the sofa where I laid before. I don't want to go to my room. I should be alert – though I'm scared on things that might happen once I fell asleep but still I want to be prepared.

**--+--**

The next thing happened was a very nasty ordeal, whatever had made him do this, must be screwed up in the head.

After an hour, we heard Kenta screamed. I decided to go to room 1-C. Ren and Miyu followed. There we saw him lying on bed, lifeless. He didn't even move. We saw scratches on his face that looks like bite marks, maybe from a rat. When we walked over him, I nudged Miyu not to touch him. For about a foot away, Ren went closed in Kenta. Then suddenly lifeless Kenta, suddenly grabbed Ren arms and screamed,

"AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

We screamed also due to nervousness.

"HAHAHAHA! You guys actually believed I was dead" Kenta yelled.

"GOD DAMMIT Kenta, our friends died few hours ago…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?!" Ren shouted.

"Oh my god, Ren!" Kenta said. Ren pissed himself. Miyu laughed on what she saw while I - cracked a smile.

Ren's face turned red, and then he walked out of the room. As soon Ren goes out of the room, lots of stuff fell from the cabinets. Dishes fell in the sink, books and other decorative hanging frames fell on the ground. We were astounded on what we saw. We didn't even move on our standing position. We are all startled. After that, we all ran to our respective rooms.

**--+--**

That night, I heard the strange voice again, this time it said, _"You will die and burn in hell."_ it was scarier, it even made me jump.

Then I replied to the voice, "What do you want with us?"

And it answered back, _"FUN!"_

This was the scariest word I've ever heard. And I wanted to just kill myself right then and there. I knew that we would never get out of that place; even if we die it wouldn't work. I decided that if this voice came again I would jump unto the window. But not this time, coz' those thoughts makes me feel brave. I should not die. I should live. Everybody should live. We will be safe and we will able to get out in this tormented torture.

2:55am, I heard Ren yell. It was kind of faded yell. I walked fast to his room and opened the door. Then I saw him standing there with a bottle of gasoline. I asked him where he had got it and he said just far behind. His voice sounded like he could kill someone. He stood straight up poured the gasoline over his body and said, "We never gonna get out in here might as well give up."

Then another voice took over his body and said, _"And you will all die, and burn in hell."_

This one was the same voice I heard previously. Then Ren started to laugh and light a match, as soon as he lit the match his whole body exploded in flames. It got so hot in that room in which I think almost my eyebrows went slightly burnt.

His body didn't really move. He just stood there laughing while he was burning. His body started to flounder around like a snake that just got its tail taken off. And it smelled like meat in the room.

Kenta went inside with a fire extinguisher and sprayed him down. As soon as the fire gone off, we decided to walk up to his body and looked at him. We saw his eyes still open - looking on us, fiercely. I felt sorry for Ren, he didn't able to fight back. Truly, that bad spirit loves to reign over people's weak body and spirit.

Then suddenly Kenta grabbed Ren's arm and bite him down. I was shocked on what Kenta did. He said that he was starving, so he dig-in his old friend, Ren.

I almost puke on what I saw. I fell on my standing position and rolled back myself to get out on that room. Miyu was there standing right beside me and asked Kenta what does it tastes like.

Kenta answered, "It tastes like hamburgers! Wanna try?"

I puked on what I've heard while Miyu cracked a smile.

I felt bad after hearing Kenta's answer and Miyu's weird smirk. I didn't even look or talk to them. After that, we just decided to go our rooms and to continue our nap. But how will I able to take a good sleep after all this fretful incident happening every hour. Yes, maybe we will all gonna die in here. But NO! We need to survive!

**--+--**

As I lay in the sofa I heard again the voice it said _"Kill Kenta! Tie a rope on his neck and push him off the window and you will be free or else I will get your girl and kill you all!"_

Then I heard Miyu's screamed that makes me woke up. "Kanata, I don't like this room!" Miyu shouted. "I don't like this room. Something is living in here." Miyu said as she stood visibly trembling in front of me.

"I don't like this place Kanata! Let's get out in here as soon as possible!" she shouted as she grabbed my shirt.

I explained to her that we tried to go out in this place few hours ago but we didn't make it. Then suddenly Kenta went inside our room without knocking or asking permission.

"Can I stay in here for the rest of the night? I can no longer take the fear inside of me." He said shakily.

Before I replied, Miyu smirked and said crackly, "Its fine! Now we can now die happily!"

A strange feeling of genuine fear engulfed me and Kenta as we looked at Miyu that is remained looking on us fiercely. But her face remained rigid, almost trance-like.

I felt more than a little uneasy when she lowered her chin.

"What's wrong with her?" Kenta gasped and panicked.

"Oh no…poor YOU!" Miyu continued. Her words were almost inaudible.

"What is it, Miyu? What's wrong? You're scaring us." I said to her.

Kenta broke a laughed and said, "Wow! She's good." He quipped. "She's really getting into the spirit of things now … go for it girl." He said trying to make himself calm though he felt anxious.

"Shut it, you cretin! Can't you see she's out of her mind?" I yelled at him.

"Yeah! Course she is," Kenta made a mocking reply.

Then I turned to Miyu and shook her up. "Hey Miyu, wake up! You're dreaming! Wake up! What's wrong with you, huh!?" But Miyu didn't budge, so I move out, 3 feet away from her.

Kenta swallowed fretfully and said, "Hey pal, I've seen this before. She was a medium. She once went into a trance, just like what I've saw in the movie. Oh, here we go. Just like an episode in Exorcism of Emily Rose." Then he threw a laughed.

Then he moved towards Miyu, planning to tap her.

"Don't touch her," I exclaimed. "She must come round herself in her own time. We mustn't wake her. The shock could kill her."

"Why?! Oh please … give me a break!" said Kenta. But after a moment he regretted his harsh comment when Miyu strangled his neck and said, "DIE!!!"

I panicked. Kenta struggled but Miyu was so strong. I held Miyu's hand and help Kenta to get out from that strangling but not even me couldn't fight her.

"STOP IT, MIYU!!! WAKE UP! FIGHT THAT SPIRIT INSIDE YOU! BE BRAVE! BE BRAVE!" I shouted almost crying.

Kenta face became blue as the air wasn't circulating in his body. He can't able to breathe. He almost going to die when suddenly Miyu became weak that causes Kenta to be released and then she fainted.

I reached out to catch her while Kenta coughed almost crawling in the floor gasping for air. I never expected anything like this to happen. It supposed to be a big laugh for him. I never thought she would hurt him. I felt sorry for Kenta.

After a seconds electricity went off. Fear enveloped our whole body and soul.

**--+--**

Kenta though scared and weak took his lighter for us to see some light. I took my bag pack to get flashlight, good thing I bring two. Actually, I don't know if I need to use it. What else I can do for that lighting thing, knowing that we can't get out from being prison on that damn inn. But I don't want to die; we need to go out in that place. I know there's still hope.

I sighed heavily. This is not a better place to rest. From that time, I know there's still way to go out. There is a way out. There's no such thing as mystery without a solution. I better find it. I must find it.

I roamed my site to that floor. Only four rooms are available in that level. Fourth floor with room 1A, 1B, 1C and 1D, Chinese says that the number 4 is a bad luck. When you look at the sides of it, it seems to be like a coffin, and coffin has four sides. While 1A, 1B, 1C and 1D seems like four 'I' – I I I I. Like a standing candle that is used in burial.

The first sign of spirit attacked happened 11:11, what does it mean? Does it mean that we are in a bad luck?

**--+--**

Me and Kenta went to room 1-A where Yuuna and Ryuu's body lying just to look for other possible evidences. I can't manage to breathe as the air in the room was enveloped by a rotten corpse. It's hard to digest looking at the horrible sight of death in the couples faces. We took the covering of their bed and wrapped their corpse. After that we, close the room. As soon as we closed the door a large thud and thump was heard inside. Our eyes widened as we look at each other. I felt Goosebumps on my skin. We didn't budge to open the door again, coz' we are afraid on what we might see.

We return back to our room panting. As I bolted the door, Kenta screamed and fell down from his standing position, he pointed his flashlight on the wall. My eyes widened as I saw Miyu glued on the wall like spider man. She was smirking as she looked on us holding a knife on her hand. Then she said in a male voice, "RUN, if you don't want to die!"

I don't know what to do. We need to run or else she will kill us. Kenta didn't able to move from her shocking mode. His mouth was wide opened. He can't believe on what he saw. We've been boosted as Miyu shouted in her most trembling voice, "RUN or DIE! HAHAHA!" then she jumped on the ground and crawled fast on the floor, running towards us.

We quickly run to the door, grabbed the doorknob and sprinted outside the room. We ran to the elevator and pressed the down button. We forgot that there's no electricity therefore no elevator can be used. I suggested to run again on the fire exit and tried to take off all the heavy metals that blocked the passageway. There's no other place to run through - only the fire exit. As I open the door, I was surprised coz' the passageway is all clear. There's no equipment blocking the walkway down the stairs.

Kenta made the first move to go down, I was about to follow him when I remembered that Miyu should be on us. She's not our enemy. She was just been used as a medium by that bad spirit. I should help her no matter what the cost. I decided to go back to our room when Kenta pulled my shirt and said, "Let's get out in here, forget your cousin or else we will die."

"NO!" I shrugged Kenta's hand out of me. "We need to save her! Somebody is controlling her. We need to help her!"

"We can call help if we manage to get out in this place. Don't worry she will be fine." He explained.

I can't think better. I asked myself, what if the spirit killed Miyu; I won't able to forgive myself. But what should I do, I have no ability to fight against evil forces. Yah, Kenta is right. If we could able to go to the lobby right away, we can ask someone to help Miyu out. He's right! So I decided to take his advice. We run down the long and narrow stairs of the exit.

Then we saw a door in which we think that leads to another floor. We entered on it but as soon as we closed the door. Miyu shouted, "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

We turned back our gaze on the upper floor and there we saw her standing at the peak of the staircase. She was crying uncontrollably.

I felt relieved cause' she's now back to normal.

"Please, don't leave me or else THIS GIRL DIE!" her voice turned again to a man. Then she showed to us the knife hidden at her back. She pointed it on her throat and started to laugh.

"NOOO!" I shouted, trying to prevent her from doing it. I grabbed the door knob to open it. Its locked I can't able to open it. I pushed the door so many times but it's firmly closed. I asked Kenta's help but he ignored me. Miyu laughed and said, "You know what! You all give me lots of pleasures and fun. So in return, I want you all DIE!" then she dropped the knife on floor and put her arms widespread. Then a strong force pushed herself down the stairs. It was so fast that I didn't able to stop it.

I stunned as I saw her falling down the stairs. I didn't manage to help her, I'm such a failure.

Kenta shrieked on what he saw. He ran away down to the next floor. While running, he accidentally stripped on the rope that made his foot slipped. He rolled down on the long narrowed stairs and when he is on the last staircase, his head banged heavily on the wall. He left unconscious.

I slammed the door because I didn't manage to help all of them. I tried to push again the door to help Miyu and to see if she's still alive when suddenly the door opened. I ran to her to scoop her up, luckily she still alive. I smile as I hugged her.

After a few minutes, I've heard people's voices running towards our direction. The inspectors from the building management came to the rescue. They help us and do some investigation on the incident. I was the one left not being hurt. Good thing they didn't suspected me as the one who murdered the three. They declared it as suicide.

Miyu and Kenta were rushed to the nearest hospital. Unfortunately Kenta found dead on arrival while Miyu was not in bad condition after all.

**--+--**

After that worst incident, Miyu's parents came by. Miyu on that time already gained consciousness. Her parents said that they heard the news and they were shocked on the bad turn-out. It shouldn't happen; it's not part of their list.

I was startled on what I've heard, not part of their list? What does it mean? They explained that it should be a surprise. They hired four Japanese people to make fun on us and to see what would be our reaction if we meet people whom we don't know. And what would be our response if we stay in one room. They told us that what they want is to see me and Miyu make a nice bonding moment while waiting for them. But they never expected that those bad things will happen. They felt sorry for what they did. Miyu on the other hand didn't able to utter a single word. She just shook her head as she listened to her parent's justification.

Then, I asked them if they can explain to me the scary voice that I heard every hour, the accidental death of four people and Miyu's exorcism. Miyu's parents didn't able to answer me back. They were shocked on what they've heard - it's not on their script.

Truly, what we've experienced on that hotel was really unexplainable. Even the building management didn't know about it. It was their first time to encounter a mind-boggling statement such as that. Good thing we survive and what if we didn't, surely Miyu's parents will felt sorry for the rest of their life.

I just guessed that we were accidentally preyed on a devil's domicile thinking that it's the better place to give a nice surprise, but what we get was not a surprise but rather a dangerous joke that leads to a certain death of four young people.

**~END~**

_**--+--**_

_**-The Rationalization -**_

Kanata and Miyu survived on the tormented attack of the bad spirit, though Miyu was conquered by the devil due to anger and hatred that develops inside her heart from the beginning of the story.

The devil has the ability to possess or control someone's mind and body if they saw negative behavior on individual's character such as anger, hatred, jealousy, selfishness, pride, envy, cowardice, immorality, filthy thoughts, angst and all other sinful act. Those kinds of behavior are very much loved by the enemy.

Better be brave and be strong, so that no one will harm you. For God has given us an authority to trample all snake and scorpions and to overcome all the powers of the enemy.

--+--

**Ahvs:** Thanks to those who read my story. Hope it gives you simple lesson in life though it's paranormal occurrence. **:-D **God bless!!!


End file.
